1. Field
The present disclosure relates to digital imaging systems having a mode of intelligently processing digital images of one-dimensional (1D) and two-dimensional (2D) bar code symbols, to perform advanced system functions and meet demanding end-user application requirements particularly at point of sale (POS) environments.
2. Brief Description of the State of the Art
There is a growing need to scan bar code menus in various application environments.
For example, the use of bar code menus can be found in the receiving area of a supermarket. There, soda vendors provide a sheet/menu of product bar codes which the receiver must scan to enter a product into inventory. Each bar code must be scanned individually, and often not, all the bar codes on the sheet need to be scanned.
Typically, laser based bar code scanners generate a narrow plane of light which helps the user point to and aim at the bar code of interest on a bar code menu. However, digital imaging based products typically capture an entire page of bar codes on the menu, within a single digital image, making it uncertain which bar code(s) should be scanned for application at hand, based on the intentions of the user.
Currently, the only solution to this problem is to analyze a narrow region of interest (ROI) within the center of captured digital image of the bar code menu. Typically, this is achieved using a targeting scheme which assists the user to center the bar code of interest within the center of the field of view of the digital imager. This technique requires coordination of the narrow light beam with the bar code intended to be read, which can be difficult and time consuming when multiple bar codes must be read from same bar code menu.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved method of and apparatus for reading bar code symbols on objects, such as bar code symbol menus, using digital image capture and processing techniques which avoid the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art apparatus and methodologies.